The Heroes and the God
by BadAss Awesomeness
Summary: When the Argo II finally arrives at Camp Jupiter, no one knew what to expect. They all knew Jason and Percy were switched in the hopes of bringing the camps together. Both sides have a story to tell. But Camp Jupiter has went through more than what Annabeth or Jason would have expected. Percy's changed. The adventure takes an unexpected turn. Gaea has cards of her own. God!Percy


**It's an alternative story taking place at the beginning of the Mark of Athena. Everyone learns the secret Percy's been holding onto ever since his memories had fully returned but he had refused to speak until everyone had been gathered around, Annabeth including and everyone is shocked. Some aren't happy. What happened during the time Percy was asleep? What was the deal had had made with Hera? Who will take his place as one of the seven on the quest? How will the Titan Wars play out when a new card is thrown into the game, a god, one that even Gaea hadn't seen coming?**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Jason's P.O.V.**

 ***~0~0~0~***

Jason had very plausible reason to worry. He was sure no one could blame him for worrying, right? Hopefully. But seriously, no matter how he looked at the situation, it just seemed like something that came from Leo's Book of Awesome Ideas. It was incredibly horrible.

To start off, they were flying into New Rome. Jason's memories were just a bit blurred, but they were able to make out. He understood the gist of everything and he knew now. He knew who he really was. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of Camp Jupiter. The problem: Jason had went missing, gone for several long months. If so much could happen during his time, who's to say what happened to the Roman— _his_ —camp.

There was also this Percy Jackson figure. Jason's never met him, but everyone from Camp Half-Blood, the camp he was thrown into, has. Countless stories of the hero of Olympus and his many adventures, a new one for every year, almost impossibly greater than the last. Even Chiron respected how seemingly powerful this guy was. How he saved the world during the Giant War, slaying _the_ Kronos. Jason was nervous, to say the least. After all, he was supposed to be Juno's—Hera? Jason wasn't sure anymore—Roman champion and Perseus was supposed to be the Greek champion. He was already comparing himself to a guy he's only ever heard of. Maybe seen a picture or two from a reluctant Annabeth.

Annabeth. That was another thing. Jason turned just a bit to see Annabeth staring over the railing of the ship, her eyes lost to the clouds. Ever since he'd met Annabeth, a girl a year older than him who acted much like a leader for the majority of Camp Half-Blood, he'd gotten the feeling that she was never there. Of course, yeah, he knew she was practically running herself ragged, chasing and chasing Perseus Jackson. But even during small chats, during fighting, practice, anything. She was never there. She never spoke to them, or fought for them, even if her words were directed at them and she fought beside them. Jason could just tell. Everything she was doing was for this guy Percy. That motivation and devotion inspired and almost scared Jason.

Before Jason really could lose himself in such despairing thoughts, he was drawn to the thought of Percy and Annabeth again. Except this time, the more sour areas. Like how Annabeth probably didn't really like him. After all, he was apart of the whole escapade, Percy for him, him for Percy. It wasn't his fault. But he understood that Annabeth wasn't happy with his existence. She wouldn't say it. But Jason wasn't dumb.

So Jason had plenty to be nervous about. Plenty, plenty, plenty. But there he was, standing at the very bow of the ship for all to see, a toga and purple cloak as reminders of his old position as praetor.

He turned forward again, listening as Leo ran around, playing with his countless controls that Jason had no hope of understanding. Only someone with as much ADHD as Leo—and maybe as smart as Annabeth—could try to understand all the things whatsits that Leo controlled. There was also Piper. He could hear her voice but her words were somewhat lost in the wind. Despite not hearing them though, he knew what she was saying from his urge to unbuckle his sword belt and just talk with her. That would be so nice, to just sit and relax and talk.

Jason recalled what she was wearing today. Hello Kitty tank top, her hair braided down one side with an eagle feather adorning the very bottom. The feathers, no matter the color, always reminded him of her hazel eyes which never seemed the same color twice. They never seemed like one color at all. They were beautiful. All of Piper was beautiful but she played it down a lot as well. She didn't wear makeup and she didn't really dress up. She carried her dagger, Katoptris, around for all to see and those aspects, how Piper was perfect already, he just loved those about her.

But thoughts of Piper also came with thoughts of Reyna. And thoughts of Reyna came with immediate pain, guilt, overwhelming shame, confusion. It was mixed up, and he dismissed all of it, everything, altogether.

That was a whole other story. He tried not to think about it, especially while he was so close to an edge he could throw himself over. Not like he would die though.

He looked down just as they were descending through the clouds. For a brief moment, the thought that nothing was going to go right hit him. For a moment, he felt like the Romans would just blast them out of the sky before conflict could even stir. But that was stupid. Annabeth had Leo send one of his special contraptions as well to warn them of their arrival. And Romans weren't hasty.

 _Look at me_ , Jason thought bitterly, keeping his face cleared of any emotion. _Which camp do I actually belong in if I want to be with the Greeks but I'm Roman through and through_?

The moment of doubt left him as soon as the horn sounded down below, horns that sounded a lot like those in the movies that declared war. No turning back now.

Since Jason was at the front of the ship, he had the best view of Camp Jupiter. He was hit with a sense of awe. Camp Jupiter was amazing from above. Jason had the memories but thoughts, memories, pictures suddenly became vivid and substantial before him. Rings by Oakland hills, the valley was at least twice the size of Camp Half-Blood. There was a river the slithered through some of the hills, curver near the edges of the valley and then made a sort of _G_ going toward the center of the valley, emptying into a lake or sparkling blue.

All around one side of the lake, the City of Rome was laid out for him to see, white and majestic in the sunlight. It was made according to grid lines, neat and coordinated. Landmarks stood out like the hippodrome, the coliseum, the temples and the parks. There was the Neighborhood of Seven Hills along the far side of the city with winding streets, colorful villas and flowering gardens, so aesthetically pleasing from his perch.

But as they descended farther and he looked closer, there were evident signs of battle as well. A large one. The dome was cracked open on the Senate House. Some small buildings were in ruins. Parks, and the forum's broad plaza, were littered with craters. Pillars had collapsed. Holes punched in walls. In some places, it looked completely uninhabitable. Others were barely standing, others were relatively left alone.

The horns sounded again, louder this time and Jason saw countless kids in togas streaming out of the Senate House. They just had a meeting. Jason looked half a mile to the west, where a Roman fort stood sturdily and strong. Demigods were spilling from there as well, except they didn't have togas. They had shields, spears and swords. They glinted in the light as they were hurrying towards the city. Hannibal the war elephant was there as well.

Before Jason could properly formulate some idea of how to negotiate before blood was spilled, there was a crack and a _BOOM!_ behind him.

He should have seen this one coming.

Jason was thrown forward and only using the wind as reflex saved him from falling off and onto the stone of the plaza that people were gathering on. He spun around to find none other than Terminus staring straight into Annabeth's eyes.

"Unacceptable!" Terminus was already yelling, Annabeth looking completely unprepared for it. After all, who else would be prepared for a white statue you usually saw in museums shouting in your face.

"I will not have weapons within the Pomerian Line!" Terminus ranted loudly. "I _certainly_ will not have Greek!"

Jason made brief eye contact with the other blonde before stepping forward. "Terminus," he said, trying to keep his voice cool. He was surprised with how well it didn't stutter. "It's me, Jason."

But who cares that he didn't stutter?

"Oh, I remember _you_ , Jason," Terminus snapped. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!" Jason ignored the black feeling in his gut.

"But they're not enemies–"

"That's right," Piper jumped in. Jason controlled his panic. _Pipes, no. It's not going to work. He's a god_."We just want to talk. If we could–"

"Ha!" the statue spat. "Don't try that charmspeak on _me_ , young lady. And put down the dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

Headache. That's what Jason got from this whole ordeal, or rather, from Terminus alone. He couldn't quite remember a time when he actually got along well with the statue. He watched in mock despair as Piper looked at the dagger she was holding. Then she mentioned how Terminus didn't have arms to slap the dagger. Jason tried not to wince at the flash of yellow and Piper's yelp as she dropped the now steaming Katoptris. It continued to spark on the deck.

"Lucky for you I've just been through a battle," Terminus announced. If I were at full strength, I would have blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"

"Hold up." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii control that steered who-knows-what. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that." Jason sighed. How come everything spiraled up and down and sideways before the actual conflict? Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't Terminus shut his marble lips?

But it seemed Jason didn't have to fall into total despair because Annabeth was holding out her hands in a placating gesture. "Let's calm down. I take it you're Terminus, god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of–"

"Oh, I know who _you_ are!" _Terminus, stop_. "A child of _Athena_ , Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous!" _Stop._ "You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for _that_ goddess." _No_.

Annabeth wasn't the daughter of Minerva though, Jason wanted to say. He almost did but he saw the tension in Annabeth's body tighten. She looked stiff, ready to attack. A seasoned warrior against a minor god. Jason didn't want that, so before Annabeth could do anything, he stepped in, firmly this time.

"Terminus, stop!" he yelled, and that got the statue's attention. "We're not here as enemies. Here us out before you act brashly because we're here on a mission of peace, with a plan to end this war. Let us land so–"

"Impossible!" _Why can't I finish speaking_? "Lay down your weapons and surrender. Leave my city immediately!"

"Which is it," Leo said. "Surrender or leave?"

"Both! Surrender _then_ leave! I'm slapping you for being so foolish, you puny boy!"

"Wow," Leo whistled, unimpressed but studying the marble block of the god like he was intrigued. "You're wound up pretty tight. You got any gears that need loosening or something? I could take a look, you know?"

He exchanged the Wii controller for a screwdriver from his magic toolbelt and started tapping Terminus in different areas. The statue was furious.

"Stop that!" he insisted. Another pop and yellow flash and Leo's screwdriver was on the deck, smoking. "Weapons are not allowed on Roman soil within the Pomerian Lines!"

"The Pomeranian Lines?" Leo said. "Sounds like you're trying to keep out dogs, not weapons."

"The Pomerian Lines," Jason corrected. "It's the city limits."

"Yes and this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus screeched in a shrilly teacher voice that either nagged or dragged.

Jason glanced at Annabeth, to see what she was thinking but her eyes were glued to down below. He took a look. So many people right underneath them, or near the area, considering they very clearly avoided the shadow of the ship. Legion reinforcements were jogging over to the city. The crowd below was over a hundred strong now. Kids, families, men and woman. So many people. Jason didn't see what she saw, but then, from the look of her eyes, she seemed to still be searching. No doubt for _him_.

"Leo, stop the ship," Annabeth said and Jason blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Stop the ship, right where we are." Annabeth said before turning to Terminus. The shipped stopped sinking as she spoke. "Terminus, there's no rule against hovering _over_ New Rome, is there?" she asked and Jason suddenly understood. He smiled. As expected of the child of Athena. Even Terminus looked surprised, and stumped.

"Well, no…"

"We can keep the ship aloft then," she said. "We'll reach the forum via rope ladder and leave every and all weapons here on deck. We'll be barehanded. That way there are no weapons on Roman soil. Not technically."

It took a moment for Terminus to ponder this. Jason already knew though, there was no way he was going to disagree. "I like technicalities. But still…"

"We promise to abide by your rules," Annabeth said and Jason heard it. Whether she had found Perseus Jackson in the crowd below or not, she was desperate to get down there, to find him, to run closer, chase and chase and chase. Jason bet a thousand drachmas that even if Terminus had vehemently fought her compromise, she would have fought her way down regardless. Anything to be closer to her guy.

Like Jason thought, scary.

"Uh, Annabeth, you sure this is a good idea?" Leo asked, but he was already getting a rope ladder ready. At least, his little desk pet was getting it ready for them.

Jason watched as Annabeth seemed to fight with herself on the inside, some inner struggle. What, he couldn't tell. All he could do was hopelessly watch as she gave in to something. Her desire to see the one she wanted? But then, what was she worrying about. Everything was going smoothly. She glanced down again and Jason knew, something wasn't right.

He couldn't really ask though, because it could be something deeper than an invading monster. Probably on a level only her and the Jackson guy shared. He was too nervous to ask.

"It'll be fine," she said. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure both sides obey the rules." Annabeth's hard grey eyes were scary. "Do we have an agreement?"

The unknown was scary.

Terminus sniffed. "I supposed. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. _Please_ try not to destroy my city."

A demigod's life, which wasn't _supposed_ to be smooth going, was scary.

Jason stood tall as he walked behind Annabeth. The sea of people that had assembled parted for her. Whether it was because she was the obvious leader, or because she probably had an extremely dangerous look in her eyes, no one stopped them. Jason looked at the onlookers.

All of them looked wary. Many were teenagers but there was still many adults, and some children. Countless sported bandages and casts from the recent battle with giants. It was strange, seeing entire families when recently, Jason had believed that demigods barely reached the age of twenty. But this also felt right for him. This was his home. He just didn't understand why it hurt to think about it.

Jason saw a cyclops in the distance standing next to a hellhound that rivalled the size of Hannibal himself. Jason recognized them as Annabeth's cavalry scout, Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary who had been sent beforehand. The cyclops waved.

But Jason didn't have much time to think of anything else before he heard the neighing of horses. Or rather, the neighing of pegasi.

Everyone looked up as two pegasi flew overhead, the sun making it hard to even look in their direction. They wings beat down powerfully and then they began to descend. Everyone scrambled to make room for them. The winged horses through back their heads as they made graceful landing opposite from the Greeks. One was majestic with dark golden fur and molten chocolate brown hair of its mane and tail. The other was completely black, larger and more muscled than the first. It gave off the air of formidable grandness. Atop both creatures were two people, entirely clad in armor with flowing purple capes, battered, burned and tattered but the SPQR was as clear as ever.

Both swung themselves off their pegasus and Jason felt his mouth go dry. He thought it would be difficult to see Reyna, the girl from his memories. He thought it'd be difficult to see Annabeth reunited with Percy. He was wrong.

He was so wrong.

It was difficult to watch the two very people approach, obvious leaders, great _praetors_ , with an air of awe-inspiring grandeur. Jason felt like _he_ was the outsider as he watched Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano and Perseus Jackson march forward. It was like watching two heroic figures make their way through the wreckage around them. Jason understood how the son of Poseidon could have been considered a great demigod that rivaled the heroes of ancient times. He already knew Reyna's prowess. But neither of them were people Jason knew. He glanced nervously to Annabeth and for a second, he thought he saw it. The pain she held in herself. The regret, the suffocating want. And something new, like betrayal. He looked away.

When Annabeth was standing in front of both praetors—because there was no doubt about it, the Perseus guy was a praetor—there wasn't a hint of anything he'd seen a moment before. Instead, she held her head high. She didn't look nearly as impressive as the Roman leaders but she was leading the Greeks forward. She was imposing on her own.

Jason watched as Reyna, with apparent reluctance, turned to him. "Jason Grace, my former colleague…" Jason didn't like the way she said _colleague_. But he almost didn't notice as the very sound of her regal voice hit home way too hard. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends. They shall be accepted with open arms at Camp Jupiter. Welcome, members of the _Argo II_. I am Reyna Ramirez. I suppose you already know Percy Jackson." The mentioned said nothing.

Annabeth gave a curt nod and Jason thought he saw a small glance between her and the second praetor. But it could've been his imagination. "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Jason said.

There was an uncomfortable stir among the crowd and he resisted the urge to give them all a sharp look.

"As well as Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo flashed a peace sign. "And Gleeson Hedge, our satyr escort. We've come to discuss the Giant War, and a possible peace treaty between the Greeks and Romans."

The silence that settled over the plaza was like a heavy blanket, wholly unwelcomed in this heat. Then Coach Hedge broke the silence.

"You don't smell like Percy Jackson," he said, miffed. He hefted his baseball bat over his shoulder. Jason wondered for a second why Terminus didn't see it as a weapon, then thought that the god didn't know the satyr like the Greeks did.

Everyone turned to the second praetor and he gave a smile so bright and unexpected, Jason gaped.

"Yeah. Lots can happen when Hera messes around with you," he said and Jason marveled at how casual and easygoing he sounded. "But that's a story for later." A knowing look passed between satyr and praetor.

"I agree," Reyna said. "We have much to discuss and time is precious. Centurions!"

Senior officers that Jason barely recognized moved forward. There were two kids that moved to stand beside Percy. One was a tall, buff kid with a buzz cut. He looked about fifteen with his childish face. The other was a small girl, probably thirteen, with dark skin and gold eyes, her hair long and curly. She had a cavalry helmet tucked under her arm.

Jason could tell that Percy and the two beside him must've been close. At the very least, he thought so. There was a sense of camaraderie among them.

Reyna was giving orders to her officers. "... tell the legion to stand down. Dakota, alert the spirits in the kitchen. Tell them to prepare a welcome feast. And Octavian—"

"You're letting these intruders into _camp_?" Why did Jason ever forget about Octavian. He was easily identifiable with his bleach blonde hair and tall stature, but he was sickly pale and lanky. Also, he was carrying his signature trademark: teddy bears hanging from his belt. "Reyna, the security risks—"

"We're not taking them to the camp, Octavian." Reyna glared at him and Jason remembered she didn't like the guy almost as much as everyone else. She just rarely showed it. "We'll eat here, in the forum."

"Oh _much_ better," Octavian grumbled sarcastically. "You want us to relax in the shadow of their warship."

"These are our guests," Reyna said, each word hard and clipped out like she didn't want to even talk to Octavian. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely."

"Good idea," Percy commented offhandedly. "Burn a few teddies, Ocky my friend."

Reyna looked like she was trying not to smile and that hurt Jason. He didn't know why. He had Piper. "You all have your orders. Go."

The officers dispersed and Jason saw Percy whisper something into the burly Asian guy's ear before the latter nodded and walked away. Octavian glared at Percy with absolute loathing, to which the other responded by smiling and patting the blonde on the head with a gauntlet-clad hand. Before the walking blonde stick walked away, he sent Annabeth a suspicious once-over.

Reyna and Percy stood next to each other. "We'll have to continue our scouting of New Rome," Reyna said. "Much of New Rome and the camp have suffered. We'll see you at the feast."

"Hope there's pizza!" Leo said loudly and Jason wanted to shake him silly. But to his surprise, Percy laughed. He saw Annabeth wince.

"'Course there is, man," he said as he swung atop his pegasus, Reyna following his example. "You can't have a feast without pizza." Then he patted his pegasus' mane. "Right, and donuts."

Jason stepped back as both praetors took off. He didn't comment on the suspicious gleam in Annabeth's eyes.

 **A/U: I'm having a go at it again, guys! This time, it's going to be more original and I'm changing the ideas up a bit. I hope this is better than my last attempt and if you don't know what I'm talking about then great. The previous was a pretty weak go at rewriting Rick Riordan's awesomeness.**

 **Anyways, this story has the same title but please keep reading because I know I can get your attention and keep you hooked!**

 **Read and Review and all that jazz!**


End file.
